Starlit Sky
by Timewriter
Summary: The night Akito drives away from seeing Tohru shocked of seeing what Kyo truly is, is the night he spots a girl walking in the rain. He doesn't think much of her and quickly forgets her. The girl's name is Fiji Kiki. She meets the gang.*Discontinued since the lunatics have taken over the asylum and up for adoption*
1. Stage 1: The Introductions

**A.N.: Hahaha! I'm back! Lol. So, please let me know what you think of this first chapter. I don't know if it's any good or not and based on the reviews I get, I may or may not continue on with this idea. So, please do let me know what you think! Also, this is from the anime so Akito is a guy just so we have the record straight. ~Timewriter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets!**

* * *

><p>That Tohru girl, Akito thought while biting his thumb. She dares tell me all of that. I am living my life the way I want to. It's her fault. Akito thought back to that night when he thought he had finally won. After he had found Tohru by the tree. On his drive home, he saw a girl walking in the rain with the same brown hair as Tohru and thought that it was her. He thought Tohru had finally given up and left his family alone. He had no idea why he was letting her keep her memories. Oh, now he remembered. Yuki and Kyo and maybe even Shigure wouldn't ever talk to him again!<p>

He couldn't have that whatsoever. He knew he had to think of something else.

Kiki had no idea what to do. Her parents had kicked her out, because she actually dared to be different in that strict household. She was also about to graduate, too! Ugh! Stupid parents. Well, at least she still had her powers.

Kiki started to write in her journal. The only thing that she had taken from that house besides food and the clothes on her back.

_Back to stage one, I guess. I got fired from my job today, but I heard there was an opening at this one building. That might get me started again. I feel so dirty! Because I had failed to pay rent to the landlord. Really. I didn't think it was this hard! I mean I could use my powers to influence people, but I don't like to control people. Besides, my talent more lies in uses of healing the body, soul, and mind. Well, wish me happy hunting. Job hunting that is._

Kiki closed her journal and went to the building that was said to have an opening. She whistled at its height. Well, she thought, here goes nothing. She took a deep breath and entered the building.

"May I help you, miss?" a receptionist said.

"Uh, yeah. I heard there was a job opening here, and I'm interested," Kiki replied.

"It's basically a janitor job and low pay," the receptionist said while pushing up her glasses. She was wearing a blue blazer and a skirt to match. Her shirt under her blazer was a light blue. She had assessing brown eyes and black hair.

"I can do that much," Kiki said. The receptionist only nodded her head and handed Kiki an application. Kiki started filling it out. About ten minutes later, she was done and handing it back to the receptionist when a girl walked in with four boys.

One of the boys really stood out due to his orange hair, but when Kiki looked again, they all stood out for they all had handsome faces except for the little blond boy. He was more cute looking than anything. The other two, one had purple hair with matching eyes, and the other one had black and white hair. The girl in the middle had blue grey eyes and was smiling profoundly.

Kiki smiled. Seeing people happy always put her in a good mood. "Miss?" the receptionist said.

"Yes?" Kiki turned back to the receptionist.

"You can start work today. We're short on staff and need help anyway. Miss Honda?" the receptionist said to the girl in the group.

"Yes?" the girl said coming up to the reception area.

"This is Miss Fiji Kiki. She'll be filling in for today and might start work here after she's all checked out," the receptionist explained. "Will you be kind enough to help work with her?"

"Yes ma'am," Honda said.

"Miss Fiji, this is Honda Tohru," the receptionist said and then started to get back to her own work.

"Nice to meet you," Kiki said holding out her hand.

Tohru smiled. "I look forward to working with you."

"Tohru! Introduce us to your new friend!" the little blond boy said.

Kiki looked over at them. She walked over and stood in front of the little blond. She smiled at him. "I'm Fiji Kiki."

"Fiji? Isn't there a place called Fiji?" the orange haired guy said.

"Yeah. What of it?" Kiki said.

"Nothing."

"Kiki, Kiki," the little blond said. Kiki turned to him. "I'm Sohma Momiji. Just call me Momiji. Ah, and that's Sohma Kyo and Sohma Yuki and Sohma Hatsuharu," the little blond said, pointing to each of the boys.

"Nice to meet you all," Kiki said. She turned back to Tohru. "So, should we get started?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Tohru said. She took Kiki's hand and led her away from everyone. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Tohru explained what Kiki could do and should do. Kiki got right on it. She also talked to Tohru and learned that Tohru lived with Yuki and Kyo because they had offered her a place to stay when she didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"I wish I had your luck," Kiki said to her.

"Eh? Are you an orphan, too?" Tohru asked.

Kiki laughed. "Far from it actually. My parents kicked me out."

"Why?"

"I dared to be different. Actually, I decided to be myself is more like it. I have really strict parents," Kiki explained as they both made their way to the exit.

"Where are you staying now?"

Kiki smiled darkly. "Honestly, I have no place go at the moment. I was trying to save up money to go to my aunt's, but she isn't able to take care of me. So, here I am, on my own."

"You don't have anywhere to go, Miss Fiji?" asked a smooth voice.

Kiki looked in front of her to see Yuki and Kyo standing there. "What the-? When did you two get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Kyo answered.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Yuki asked, not straying from the subject.

"What? I could never-" Kiki started to say.

"You should," Tohru put in. "Just until you get enough money. How are you paying for school?"

"Uh, well." Kiki looked at the two faces with worry and concern on them. "Okay," she sighed. "Only for a few days though."

They all started to walk and make conversation, not really seeing the car with its window down and angry eyes glaring at the girl with the clear grassy green eyes and long, dark brown hair.

"I can't believe they're letting another Outsider in," Akito said as he was being driven home.


	2. Stage 2: A New Home

**A.N.: *cries* I'm so so sorry! I've been sick and unable to write or rather get on the computer because I couldn't even sit up! So here is chapter 2! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like ch. 2! again, sorry! **

* * *

><p>Kiki was being led onto a forest trail with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. She had no idea they lived in that sort of place, and then she saw the house. It was simply adorable to Kiki's mind. She loved houses that were surrounded by trees. They entered through the front door and took off their shoes.<p>

"Shigure, we're home," Yuki called.

Shigure was Yuki and Kyo's cousin as Kiki had learned on her walk to this house. She saw a man come around the corner. He had black hair and brown eyes and put on a smile for Kiki.

"Oh, and who might this lovely young lady be?" Shigure said.

"This is Fiji Kiki. She'll be staying with us for awhile," Yuki said.

"Only a few days," Kiki corrected. "I hope it's no trouble."

Shigure made a hand gesture saying it's no trouble at all. "Don't be silly. You're welcome to stay for as long as you need," he said.

"Thank you very much," Kiki said and bowed.

"There's no need for formality," Shigure said.

Kiki straightened. "Is it okay if I have the bath? I feel so…unclean," Kiki said.

"Of course," Tohru said. "I'll show you where it is!"

Tohru grabbed Kiki's arm and led her to the bathroom. "Here," Tohru said. "Take all the time you need."

Tohru shut the door and Kiki sighed. Tohru walked over to the where Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were all sitting.

"Are you sure it's okay for her to be here?" Shigure was saying.

"I don't think there's any harm since we're all used to having Tohru and her friends around," Yuki said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tohru said, smiling. "Kiki is very nice, too. She's also an efficient worker."

"Really? She doesn't seem like much," Kyo said.

Tohru turned to Kyo. "But, she is. She's one of the fastest workers I've ever seen. And, when we were on break, I was having trouble with math homework, but she explained it all to me and I understood. She's really smart. She also said that she was a black belt."

Kyo perked up. "Oh? Really? Then, I'll beat her to a pulp!"

"Do you really think you can beat her, stupid cat?" Yuki said with a dark smile on his face.

"Shuddap! You damn rat. I'm gonna beat you. Just you wait!" Kyo said getting angry.

"Oh? Is that so?" Yuki said.

Kyo slammed his fist on the table and ground his teeth. "We can go right now!"

Kiki was just drying off when she heard Kyo's loud voice. She put on her clothes and took the towel with her to see what was going on. She had just reached the room everyone was in when she saw Kyo flying out in the yard. Yuki was standing with one leg up as if he had just kicked something.

Kiki sat down by Tohru. No one really noticed her being there. "You two are just as bad as my brothers," Kiki said casually.

They all looked at Kiki. Her skin wasn't grimy anymore and shined. Her hair was clear of all the dirt that was in it to make it look dirty and dark. Her hair looked more like a chestnut brown as it dried. She looked a bit different than when they first saw her, and she looked vaguely familiar as if they had seen her before.

Kiki looked at them. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"You go to the same school as us," Yuki finally said.

"I do? Well, I've never really paid attention to you guys before. Maybe that's why the name Sohma is familiar. There are girls in my class that adore either Yuki or Kyo. I didn't realize it was you guys," Kiki said.

"Are you one of those girls?" Shigure asked lightly.

Kiki smiled sadly. "No. In my family, our marriages are arranged by parents. It's a long standing tradition. If we marry outside our family, we are disowned and we're never allowed to speak to any one of the members of the family again. I can't afford to fall in love with anyone. Just because I left the household doesn't mean I've been disowned. It just means I can't stand to live in that environment," Kiki explained.

"Huh. That sounds like Yuki. He couldn't stand to be at the main house so he came to live with me," Shigure said.

"I suppose we're one in the same then," Kiki said smiling at Yuki. Yuki smiled back. "Yes, I suppose we are."

There was a short silence. Kiki stretched. "I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"Oh, I'll show you my room. You can take my bed," Tohru said.

Yuki and Kyo shot her a look, but Kiki laughed. "Now that's just way too much. You keep your bed Tohru. I don't mind sleeping on the floor. That actually sounds more appealing than what I have been sleeping on."

"Okay," Tohru said, standing up. Kiki stood as well. They said their good nights to the boys and went up the stairs.

Tohru showed Kiki the room and went to get a futon. Kiki sat down against the bed and pulled her small journal out of her hoodie pocket.

_It's me, again. I mean, who else would write in this? Anyway, I have a place to stay for awhile. My tuition money will be turned in tomorrow with what little money I still have. The place I'm staying at is with the Sohma's. Not the main house but one of the houses that Sohma Shigure owns. Sohma, Sohma, Sohma. I wish I could figure out why that name sounds so familiar besides the whole school thing. Wait! Now, I remember. Grandmamma used to tell me stories about a cursed family by the name of Sohma. Wow, I can't believe they actually exist. Maybe I can break the curse somehow. But then again, I'm not good with curses. Oh, crap! I just remembered! They won't transform if they hug me because of what I am! I can't let them touch me whatsoever. I'll have to be on guard whenever I'm around them. This is not going to be easy. Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it. *groans*_

Tohru had come back when Kiki was half way into her journal. After Kiki shut it, she helped Tohru lay out the futon. Tohru had also lent Kiki some pajamas and was going to wash Kiki's clothes. Underneath the hoodie was the school uniform shirt. Her skirt was long and blue and dirty. She had also been wearing pants underneath the skirt to keep herself from getting cold at night.

"Thank you so much, Tohru," Kiki said.

"It's not a problem," she said.

Kiki smiled. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Kiki," Tohru replied.


	3. Stage 3: A Shocking Meeting

**A.N.: Sorry Guys! It's been awhile. I've been working on projects for school and stuff. Soon, I'll have finals so I probably won't be on that week. Be patient please. Anyway, I was thinking about writing another Ouran fanfic and tying that one into my other one (basically just keeping Rina in it). Well, let me know what you think. Here's number 3! ~Timewriter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kiki groaned as morning came. She had to go to class and wasn't really wanting to all that much. She could feign illness, but she doesn't want to be alone in a house with Shigure. She'd just get freaked out. She sighed as she stretched. Kiki rubbed her eyes and saw her uniform laid out for her. She smiled as she silently thanked Tohru who wasn't in the room.<p>

Kiki changed quickly and arrived downstairs and smelled something good. She peeked in the kitchen to see Tohru making breakfast. Kiki walked in. "Is there anything I can help with?" she asked.

Tohru turned and smiled. "No. I've got it. It's almost done anyway."

Kiki was about to say something when she heard a loud, "You damn rat!"

"Stupid cat," was the silent reply.

She heard a loud crash. What on earth…? She thought.

"Looks like Yuki and Kyo are up," Tohru said.

Kiki just looked at Tohru. "Are they always like this?"

Tohru sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I wish they would get along better sometimes."

"Well, maybe they will," Kiki replied.

Tohru laughed. "It'd be kind of scary to see though."

Kiki smiled in agreement. She helped Tohru get everything set up in the living room (since they always seem to be in that room). She saw that Kyo was repairing the door. Kiki shook her head. The rest of them sat down to eat while Kyo finished fixing the door. Everyone was silent.

"Ah, Kiki," Tohru said.

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned yesterday that Yuki and Kyo act like your brothers. What are your brothers like?"

Kiki finished eating and put her hand under her chin as she leaned forward, some of her hair falling behind her shoulders. "Let's see. Well, I have five brothers, all who are older than me, and they basically taught me about fighting. The younger ones feel underappreciated because my older brothers excel at almost everything while the younger ones also excel in those same fields. The youngest ones always challenge and fight with the older ones in order to gain some sort of appreciation. But, they still love their older brothers."

"Five brothers? So, there are six of you in all?" Shigure said. "That's incredible.

Kiki smiled. "Yeah. The eldest two are twins while the younger three are triplets. My parents only ever wanted daughters, and they got five sons and a daughter who doesn't really like anything to do with being a lady."

"What do you mean by that Miss Fiji?" Yuki asked.

"My brothers basically raised me. I don't like anything to do with formalities and just love to have fun outside instead of being inside to sew or cook or something that they consider a girl should learn before becoming a house wife."

"You said something about arranged marriages. Are you betrothed?" Shigure asked.

"No. My brothers want to make sure that the person I marry is up to their standards. They refuse to let anyone they don't approve of come near me. They often get in arguments with my parents about it," she answered.

Kyo had finished with door and had started eating throughout the conversation. He finally said, "Your brothers must protect you."

Kiki snorted. "From those matters, but I can handle myself. I've been able to excel at fighting between the things that I had to do when I was younger."

"And, what that might be?" Kyo asked.

Kiki raised her eyebrows. "You're looking at a retired gymnast. The things we had to do in that sport are physically impossible for some people. The muscles we had to build up made us strong. I was also a martial arts champion. My brothers were in the competition as well and I whooped them. Not only that, I was also in ballet. Believe me when I say that I have grace, poise, and balance when it comes to anything physical," she explained.

Kyo and Yuki looked at her in a new light, but both wanted to see her first-hand.

Tohru had cleaned up while they had all been talking. Now, she came into the room saying it was time to go. The four of them said their goodbyes to Shigure and left for school. Kiki was tired from talking so much. She hadn't talked that much in awhile.

She listened to the conversation that was happening between her three new roommates, but didn't contribute as she became lost in her own thoughts. She stared at the sky for a moment and wished that she could talk to her grandmother. Her grandmother had taught her almost everything she knew about healing and life.

Once at school, Kiki was bombarded by her female classmates about why she was walking with Kyo and Yuki. Others had asked her where she'd been since she hadn't been to school in awhile. To the fan girls, Kiki replied in a menacing voice, "Mind your own business." To the ones who had been genuinely concerned, she replied in a bored voice, "I was sick for awhile." Which was true. She had been sick. Also, she can't lie. It's against her very being.

School went by in a blur as she took notes in all subjects. By the time it was lunch, she had almost all of the homework she was given up until then done. She was considered the genius in her family but didn't really care. She was just quick to understand things is all.

She stretched as she stood up. She was about to leave the room when Tohru had come in. She walked up to Kiki. "Um, would you like to eat with us?" Tohru asked.

Kiki was taken aback. Then, she smiled. "Sure. I just have to get some lunch."

Tohru smiled back. They walked to the cafeteria together when Tohru stopped walking as she saw a familiar yet scary face. Akito was leaning against a wall, waiting for something.

Kiki looked back at Tohru not noticing the stranger. "Tohru? Is something wrong?"

Akito turned at the sound of Tohru's name and smiled sweetly yet menacingly at the same time. He straightened and walked over to them. He looked at Kiki. "Hello, I am Sohma Akito."

"Fiji Kiki," Kiki replied.

"Tohru," Akito said, "Is it all right if I speak to your new friend alone?"

"I-" Tohru started to say, but Kiki interrupted with, "I don't mind. Tohru, I'll be fine."

Tohru looked at Kiki uncertainly, but left for the cafeteria. Kiki stood her ground with the new stranger in front of her.

"I hope you won't find me rude," Akito said with his act of politeness, "but I'd prefer it if you didn't stay with my family."

Kiki eyed him warily. "Look, it's only for a few days, a week at most. I don't find you rude at all actually. It's understandable that you'd worry about your family letting a stranger live with them."

Akito was shocked, but maintained his composure. "Why are you staying with them anyway?"

"I have no place to go. My parents kicked me out for not doing what they wanted. Like your family, mine is very close. We're just dysfunctional. I'll find somewhere to stay soon," Kiki replied.

"It'd be best for you not to get too involved with my family," Akito said as he turned to walk away. He couldn't believe he had actually just said that.

But, what he didn't hear was Kiki's low reply, "Believe me, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you know what's amazing? Getting reviews! *hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge* lol<strong>


	4. Stage 4: A New Discovery!

**A.N.: Sorry, it's been awhile guys. I bet ya'll think i died! XD I'm glad to tell you that I haven't. You know how it is with school and stuff. I am unsure when the next one will be up. Well, here it is. Enjoy! ~Timewriter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! **

* * *

><p>Kiki was putting her books in her bag since class had ended. When she had walked outside to wait for her new roommates for the next week or so, she saw her mother. Kiki's eyes hardened. She had been expecting to see her mother for quite some time.<p>

"Kiki," her mother said as she took off her sunglasses revealing brown chestnut eyes. Her mother had night black hair and a short stature.

"Mother," Kiki replied.

Her mother sighed. "I know we've been ruff on you, but we need you back home."

"No, Mother. You and Father just want to keep an eye on me to make sure I don't do anything you don't approve of."

"Kiki, it has nothing to do with that. We have something of urgency to discuss with you," she said.

"Regarding what?" Kiki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her mother came up to her to whisper, "Witch business."

Kiki stepped back as did her mother. "Regarding what?"

"Regarding your future," her mother replied.

Kiki eyed Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki as they came out. The three of them looked at Kiki, wondering who she was talking to. By the looks of it to them, it was something serious.

"I wonder who she is," Tohru said.

"Probably nobody special," Kyo replied.

"Then why would Miss Fiji be talking seriously with this person?" Yuki countered.

"Ah, here comes Kiki," Tohru said.

Kiki's mother had left Kiki to stand there in shock. After a minute, Kiki headed over to her three new friends. "That was my mother," Kiki said before anyone could ask.

"What'd she want?" Kyo asked.

Kiki shook her head. "Family matters. I can't say, not here."

"You don't have to tell us," Tohru said. "It's something private, isn't it?"

Kiki didn't say anything in response. She stayed quiet. Her new friends started to worry. They looked at each other in concern.

Meanwhile, Akito had visited Shigure. It was a surprise for Shigure since Akito was rarely allowed out of the main house due to his health.

"I'd like to talk to you about Fiji Kiki," Akito said.

"What about her?" Shigure replied.

"How long is she to stay?"

Shigure sighed. "I don't really know. She insists that it'll only be for a week or two at most."

"Does she know about our curse?"

"Of course not," Shigure replied.

"I see," Akito said. Then, he lapsed into silence. After awhile they heard everyone returning home.

Yuki and Kyo froze when they saw Akito. Tohru stood rigid and Kiki ignored him completely since she was so wrapped up into her own thoughts.

"I suppose I should leave," Akito said.

Kiki then noticed him and turned to look at him. She studied him and Akito met her eyes. "Is there something you would like to say, Miss Fiji?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Kiki said.

Then something happened. Kiki felt the splitting headache come. She collapsed. Almost everyone ran to see her. She passed out eventually. Her last thought was 'I hate you, Mother.'

Someone rang the doorbell. Shigure answered it to find a woman wearing sunglasses.

"I've come for my daughter, Kiki," she said.

"She's just collapsed. We're going to take her to the hospital," Shigure said as the woman stepped in.

"No need. All she needs is her family. After all, she is the head," the woman said.

Everyone in the room froze. "What?" someone said.

"I have told her many times over that she is to be the head since birth. She was chosen. Her father and I will take care of her from now on," Kiki's mother said.

Kiki started to become vaguely aware of her surroundings. She heard her mother's voice. Somehow she found her own voice. "How dare you, old woman!" Kiki said weakly.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be speaking of," her mother said.

"Don't you dare play games with me," Kiki said. Her eyes started to change color. They turned from grassy green to pale blue to violet and back to green. Kiki managed to stand.

Her mother took on a look of surprise. "How did you…?"

Kiki cut her off. "Let's finish this once and for all."

Her mother smirked. "Fine, but you'll lose since you're in that condition."

"Don't underestimate me," Kiki replied.

"Not only that, you've chosen to be a healer," her mother said.

"I've been taught many other things other than healing," Kiki replied.

The group that had been watching and hearing this conversation started to become confused. "What are you talking about?" Tohru asked.

"Kiki, I'm surprised you haven't told them yet," her mother said.

Kiki ground her teeth but said, "I'm a witch as is my family. We rarely tell anyone and more than likely your memories of it will be erased. Not only that, I've been told of my fate. That's what she was telling me earlier, but what she doesn't realize is that fate can be thwarted."

"Witches?" they all said.

"Yes, and Kiki is the head. The reason why we didn't want her out of the house is that it's said that the Sohma family will be the end of her. Kiki is very important to us," her mother said.

They all stared at Kiki, wondering only one thing.


	5. Stage 5: Explanations

**A.N.: Hahaha! It's updated! So, yeah, I put witches in it. I thought why not since the family is cursed. Witches and curses sort of go together, don't ya think?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p>"Now that that's taken care of," Kiki said. She breathed in deeply and forced her mother out of the house with her powers while putting a barrier around it, so that none of her family could get in.<p>

They watched as the woman disappeared, then looked at Kiki.

"Please let me sit and then you can ask your questions," Kiki said.

She sat down in the room Akito was in and didn't think about anything by sitting by him. Everyone else came into the room and sat around the table.

"Let me just say one thing, that woman is not my mother. She is my adopted mother. Her family took me away from my grandmother. That woman is my cousin. Apparently, I have the mark of the one who is to be the head of the family. I refused, they kicked me out thinking I'd be back, but when I didn't they came looking for me, threatening me how my life would end if I didn't go back.

"My grandmother is the one who raised me due to the fact that my real parents died long ago, when I was still a baby. My grandmother took me in and started teaching me the history of witches, including those who have been cursed. She also taught me the ways of a healer, but many defensive things as well," Kiki said before anyone could say anything else.

"What did she mean when the Sohma's will be the end of you?" Yuki asked.

Kiki smiled faintly. "Cursed by darkness, yearning for light, running from the past, looking for the truth."

"What does that mean?" Tohru asked.

"It's something that is told to us about the Sohma family. It's a warning for witches. The Sohma's are cursed by spirits who have been denied the light of truth. These spirits are wanting the truth as is some of the Sohma family members."

"The truth of what?" Akito asked.

Kiki rubbed her head. "I don't know. Maybe why they're cursed? I was taken out of my grandmother's home before I could learn anything more."

"How strong are you?" Kyo asked.

Kiki thought for a moment. "I really have no idea how strong I am. If I am to be the head, it means I should be stronger than any other family member."

"Should be?" Shigure asked.

Kiki nodded. "In a witch's tight-knit family, the ones chosen to represent the family are the strongest of that family."

"Represent?" Yuki asked.

"A witch circle of course. I represent my family in the circle. Then of each generation, the maiden, mother, and crone are chosen. These three are the leaders of the generation," Kiki explained.

They were all silent for a moment. "Do you think you could find a way to lift our curse?" Yuki asked silently.

Akito's expression hardened and he looked at Kiki. But, Kiki wasn't paying attention to him or Yuki's question as a smile slowly spread on her face. She was looking at a raven outside of the house. The group turned to see the raven.

"What message to you bring?" Kiki asked.

The raven flew in and dropped an envelope in Kiki's lap. The raven returned outside and hid in the trees. Kiki opened the envelope to see her grandmother's writing. A frown formed on her face and then as she read on, tears formed. Kiki ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut along with locking it.

Everyone was surprised. Tohru reacted first by going to the bathroom door and knocking on it, asking Kiki to come out. Kiki was on the floor in a ball, crying silently. The letter lay by her side; the words kept going into her mind.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure had finally joined Tohru. Akito came a few minutes later. He wondered why he was still there anyway. This had nothing to do with him.

"Kiki, please, tell us what's happened," Tohru said.

Kiki took a few deep breaths, stood to wash her face and opened the door. But one look at Tohru sent her into Tohru's arms crying her eyes out. The men were shocked. It was the first time she had ever shown any sign of being upset or shaken.

"You can tell us," Tohru said softly.

Kiki sniffled. "My grandmother died. I'm the last of my immediate family. It also means I have officially become the head. I will be receiving my grandmother's house and all of its contents. I will be leaving this place in a day; three at most."

"You'll still see us. We'll see you at school," Tohru said.

Kiki shook her head. "I'll be homeschooled from this point on by my grandmother's sister."

"Why?"

"I'm an important person in the family. My protection is absolutely necessary. I won't ever be able to leave that house until they think I am ready," Kiki said.

"Then we'll come visit you," Tohru said.

"Please do," Kiki whispered.

A few days later, Kiki was living in her grandmother's home and an unexpected visitor came. Kiki didn't know what to say to Akito at all and he didn't know what to say to her.

"Is there a way for you to get out of this?" Akito asked her finally.

"Only by marriage to a non-witch," Kiki answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Kyo and Yuki seemed to like you. I suppose I should give you a chance," Akito replied.

Kiki smiled. "You don't want to give me a chance though. You want me to disappear from their minds."

Akito smiled an actual smile. "You seem to know my exact character."

"You're energy is easy to read. You also seem to be in a lot of physical pain," Kiki said.

Akito frowned. "I get sick easily."

"That's something we have in common," Kiki said while staring out the window.

Akito surprised, asked, "What do you mean?"

Kiki looked at him. "The reason why I wanted to be a healer is because I get sick easily. I know how it feels to be in pain. I don't want other people to experience it. I want others to be healthy and strong."

Akito stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"I bear the heart of the curse and they all get to have fun because of how strong they are. I punish them for it because I envy them, but you have a pure heart and wish for those around you to be happy," he said. "I envy that trait."

Kiki smiled. "I'm not supposed to do this, but do you want a healing session?"


	6. Stage 6: Feelings

**A.N.: Sorry it's been awhile but well viruses have been invading the computer but anywho here is 6! it's a fluff chapter. and I like it. Idk if this is the end or if there is going to be a chapter after this one, but I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

><p>Kyo and Yuki started to become suspicious of Akito. He would disappear sometimes and no one knew where he went. He also seemed to be healthier, stronger, and…kinder which was strange for all of them. He tolerated Tohru more now than ever. He didn't threaten anyone anymore and actually allowed people to be happy. Yuki and Kyo shared the same thought: <em>What the hell?<em>

Tohru, on the other hand, was happy that he was doing better. He didn't like her, but she thought that in time he might grow to like her. She was happy he had apparently started living as she put it.

Yuki and Kyo decided to follow Akito. They wanted to know what was up with him. They followed him to Kiki's house and were even then confused-more confused than ever.

Akito knew someone had followed him, but didn't really care. He had grown to like Kiki. She dealt with him even on his worst days and didn't take any of his crap. She wasn't even frightened of him. At first, he didn't like that, but then he found it to be relieving that she wasn't scared of him. She had reawakened the parts of him that had died when he found out he was going to die at an early age.

Soon, she was in his mind almost all of the time. He didn't know why, but he felt lost whenever he saw those green eyes. His thoughts would disappear and he forgot his name and where he was. She never seemed to notice though. He would make her notice soon.

Akito waited for Kiki and was informed that today she was busy with paper work. He was about to leave when he heard her voice and looked back only to see someone slammed through the wall that led to her room. He realized it was the woman who had come for her back at Shigure's house.

Kiki came out of the room eyes blazing blue turning into violet and back to her original eye color. Part of her sleeve had been burned along with her skin. Akito stood shocked that someone had done that to her.

"You are not welcome here!" Kiki growled at the woman.

"It's my job to make sure-" the woman was cut off by Akito.

"Leave, now," he said with the authority of a leader.

The woman turned her gaze and was frozen with shock. Kiki looked over at him-not realizing he had been standing there-and smiled. She walked over to him and greeted him. She took his arm and led him away from the mess.

"Uh, miss," the butler said.

"I'm done with my paper work. Please escort my cousin out and make she's not allowed entrance without my consent along with her husband. Their sons can come and go as they please," Kiki said to the butler while passing him by and leading Akito to a room that didn't have a hole in the wall.

Kiki closed the door and sighed. Akito looked down at her. She hadn't been sleeping and she looked exhausted. She sat down on a cushion, and he sat across from her on another cushion.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Me? I'm fine just irritated at the nerve of that woman," Kiki replied. She gritted her teeth.

"Is there a first aid kit here?" he asked.

Kiki looked at him and nodded. She went over to a small desk and pulled out a first-aid kit from the drawer. She sat down in front of him and handed him the kit. Akito opened it and grabbed her right arm as he worked on her burn.

"This is ironic. You're healing me now," Kiki said unemotionally.

Akito smiled. "You're right."

Kiki looked at his face. He was concentrating on her arm. She smiled at him and touched his shoulder with her left hand. "Thank you," she said softly.

Akito glanced at her face. "You're welcome."

They were silent as he finished and bandaged her arm. He didn't ask how the two had started fighting or anything. Kiki's irritated mood had disappeared as the two started talking. Kiki could tell that he didn't need a healing session as often now. He had grown…softer somehow. His eyes had become less sad and less lonely.

They talked about anything and everything. Finally, Kiki sighed. "You do know that Yuki and Kyo are outside, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I was aware that they had followed me. They're probably wondering why I'm not as…well…um…" he was trying to find the right word.

Kiki smiled. "You don't have to say it. I understand."

"It's thanks to you that I'm like this now. I've never felt so free before," he said to her.

Kiki shook her head. "Nah, I'm just a girl that wants to help people."

Akito smiled at her. His face turned serious. "Do you still want out of this place?"

Kiki thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I don't like being the head and I feel so out of place in this family. I'm just being used and I want out." Kiki smiled. "As a bonus, I'd never have to see that woman again."

Akito laughed and then sobered up. "I can help if you let me."

Kiki looked at him. She was confused. Akito sighed. "You told me that if you wanted out, you'd have to marry a non-witch. I'm a non-witch offering the option to you."

Kiki's eyes widened. She was astonished. She never thought he'd even consider that. She has in her fantasies but other than that never. She was overjoyed and embraced him without even thinking about it.

"You really want to deal with me?" she whispered to him softly.

He chuckled. "The real question is if you want to deal with me. I am after all a cold hearted person."

She smiled. "Not anymore you aren't."

He pushed her back enough so he could see her face. She was crying and smiling. He wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"No one has ever in my entire life offered me a way out of this family. I've never been more grateful or happy or loved," she answered.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Then your answer is yes."

"Yes," she said.

Outside the stars were shining. There was no moon, just a starlit sky.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute! lol ;) <strong>


	7. Stage 7: Breaking News

**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

"You are WHAT?" Ryou asked.

"I am engaged, onii-tan," Kiki said in a child-like voice.

"I can't believe my baby cousin is getting married," Ryou replied. Kiki had called Ryou to inform him of her engagement to Akito. Ryou was in college now, but couldn't believe his baby cousin was engaged at so young of an age. He didn't even have a girlfriend at the moment, and he knew she wouldn't marry someone his parents had chosen for her.

"Is this person a non-witch?" Ryou muttered.

"Yes."

"Then, I won't give a damn about the rules. I won't stop speaking to you and neither will the rest of us. Also, I have to know this guy, because I need to make sure he'll take care of you," he replied.

Kiki laughed and he could hear the smile in her voice. "He's a nice guy, so you have nothing to worry about there."

"Good, I'll see you in a few days since Christmas is almost here."

"Right," Kiki replied and they disconnected. She sighed with relief. Akito had insisted on her telling the people she loved, and she originally was going to start with Ryou, but chickened out due to the fact he was scary when he wanted to be. But, she was the closer to Ryou than any of her other living relatives.

She heard a knock and saw Akito. She smiled. The day she became engaged was the day she was kicked out. Now, she lived in the main house of the Sohma family.

"Are you done with your calls?" he asked.

She nodded. "It took me a half hour just to gather the courage to talk to Ryou."

"Ryou is your favorite, correct?" Akito had closed the door and sat down by her on the floor. The carpet was thin and black. Her room was grandiose, and she had laughed at it when she first came. The bed was a western style canopy bed made out of oak and the sheets were red. There was a vanity near the window which was on the opposite side of the room from the bed. There was a small bedside table, also made out of oak, situated on the right side of the bed. The door was on the adjacent side of the wall where the bed was pushed up against. The walls were plain, but had many different paintings on them.

"Yes, Ryou is the one who first defended me, and then all of them started to protect me," she said.

"Are you sure you won't regret this?"

Kiki looked at him and smiled. "I won't. All of them said the same thing: 'We don't care if we can't talk to you. We will anyway.' If anyone can change things, they can."

"I believe you," he replied.

Kiki put her head on his shoulder and stared at her bare arm. It was so warm in the room that she always wore t-shirts and Capri's. While she stared at her arm, she saw the familiar mark that would present itself to her and other witches.

"What does it look like?" Akito asked her softly.

"A flower with delicate petals."

"Is that normally the mark for the head?"

"No, it's not. It means something else, but I don't know what."

"Do you think your grandmother knew?"

She shook her head. "No, she would look at it and try to find some hidden meaning but never did make sense of it."

"Why did they choose you then?"

"They needed someone to be the head, someone who was marked, and someone they could control. Obviously, I was that choice, but my grandmother protected me for years." Kiki paused. "Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

Akito smiled and started to stroke her hair. "I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I am no cat. You should tell Kyo that."

Kiki laughed. "You do know that it's a saying."

"Yes, but someone should inform Kyo."

"Who knew you had a sense of humor?"

"Not many people," he replied.

Kiki sat up and he dropped his arm. She faced him, and with a very serious face and voice, she said, "We should change that."

Akito laughed. "It will change soon enough." She gave him a skeptical look. "Kiki, you worry too much," he said.

"You need to be happier," she said quietly.

He took her hand and held it. "I am happier than I ever have been thanks to you."

She smiled sweetly. That smile was reserved for him and no one else. It was a smile that conveyed her emotions. He touched his forehead to hers and said, "I shall see you tomorrow."

Her smile fell as she pouted. "Is it that time already?"

"You are the one who waited until the last minute to call your brother," he replied with a slight chuckle.

"You're right, but in my defense he can be a scary person when he isn't happy. He said he'd be here to visit. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course, I would love to meet the people you love."

She smiled. He stood and pulled her up with him. They walked to the door still holding hands. He turned to her and kissed her forehead chastely.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she replied as he opened the door. Akito smiled at her and then closed her door. She sighed as she changed into her pajamas. She turned out the light and climbed into bed.

The bright, shining light awoke Kiki. She grumbled, "Five more minutes," and turned on her other side for more sleep. In a second, she bolted upright and glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It read 9:43 a.m.

"It's already this late! Crap! I'm late for school," she said as she threw the covers off. After she had a sock on and fell from trying to put the other one on, she saw the calendar. "Oh, now I feel stupid," she mumbled while sitting up and rubbing her head. At the moment, her high school was on break, and in the spring she would be graduating.

Akito heard the noise from her room and had quickly gone to check on her. He saw her rubbing her head with a tear in her eye. He sat down next to her and asked, "What did you do this time?"

"You know how much of a klutz I can be," she replied. "Besides, I thought I had school today when I don't."

He chuckled. "You have no sense of time."

She gave him a look. It was one of consideration. Then, "No, I do have a sense of time. I just keep thinking I'll be late for school and I don't want that on my permanent record."

"What is it with you and not being late?"

"It's how I was raised. Now, get out so I can change."

"Is that the way you treat someone you love?" he asked while putting on a mask of controlled anger.

"Yes," she said and sighed as she saw his expression. Kiki took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "Good morning," was her soft greeting.

Akito smiled down at her. "Good morning."

"Will you please leave so I can change?"

"Of course. I shall see you again soon. I have to meet with my family," he said.

"Enjoy, and if you see Momiji, tell him I said 'hi.'"

Akito nodded and patted her head. He stood and closed the door as he left. Kiki heaved out a sigh. She wondered if she would ever have a klutz-free moment in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, many of you still or might still have this in your story alert list. My question is, do you lot want more of this story? PM me or leave a review. Either way, I need to know. Also, I will be having some new projects out there and I do not know when I will update this story. I have just decided to make a continuation instead of a sequel. So, here you go for the people who want more! :D **


	8. Stage 8: Brothers

As the day went by, Kiki became more and more bored. There was just nothing to do. Akito was still at the meeting with his family, and Kiki had contented herself with walking around the enormous house. After some time, she heard the doorbell and went to open the door.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were standing there. Kiki gave them all a big hug, forcing the three into a group hug with her. "I am so bored! There has been nothing for me to do!"

"Let go!" Kyo said, struggling to get free.

Kiki let go and sent a glare his way. "Do you want me to turn you into a rat? Because, I can."

Kyo gulped and said nothing. "Kiki, you shouldn't threaten people like that," Tohru said.

Kiki smiled and shrugged. "I was just kidding." Kyo sighed in relief, but not before he heard, "Sort of."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see this," a voice said. Kiki looked behind her friends and saw a tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes that were also almost black. He was fair-skinned and handsome to those who saw him. His face held no roundness like that of a child's. His mouth was pulled up into a smile. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and had a bag slung over his shoulder.

Kiki ran up to him and jumped. The man caught her and swung her around in a bear-hug. Kiki was laughing and her eyes were closed in happiness. "Ryou! I didn't know you would be coming so soon."

Ryou set her down. "Well, I had to meet this guy as soon as possible. So, which one of those guys is it?"

Kiki laughed. "None. Akito is meeting with his family."

Ryou's eyebrows knit together. "Shouldn't you be with him? You are, after all, his fiancée."

The small girl shook her head. "No, I am not a part of the family, yet."

"But, she will be, soon enough," said a voice. Kiki looked to the doorway to see Akito. She walked over to him with a smile. Akito smiled back and embraced her when she was close enough.

"Long meeting?" She whispered in his ear.

"That's what it felt like," he replied.

Ryou cleared his throat. Akito released Kiki but kept her hand. "My name is Akito."

"Ryou. So, you plan on marrying Kiki," he said.

"Yes, that is correct."

"I want to make sure she's treated right before ya do marry her. If you don't, then I'll forbid the marriage," Ryou said.

Kiki rolled her eyes. "I don't care if you forbid me or not. The engagement has been formed, and I refuse to break it."

Akito smiled at her. "The same for me."

"Stubborn as ever I see," Ryou said with a smile. "You pass the first test, Akito. I might be able to like you."

"I would be happy if that were to happen."

Kiki sighed. "Do you really have to go through your so-called tests?"

Ryou smiled. "Now, where would the fun be if I didn't?"

She rolled her eyes. Akito just stood there. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were amused by the conversation. Akito eyed the girl next to him as the group headed inside. As soon as Ryou was shown to a guest room, he acted as though he was going to unpack, but instead passed out on the bed.

The small group made their way to one of the many comfortable rooms in the house. They sat on pillows around a circular table in the middle of the room. The room was painted green and had a television that was infrequently used against a wall. Someone had brought a tea pot and cups into the room. The group sipped on tea as they discussed.

"I am curious," Akito said to Kiki who sat across from him.

"About?" she prompted.

"These 'so-called tests' as you put it."

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo nodded in agreement. Kiki's lips twitched as she held in laughter, but eventually fell on her back and broke out into laughter. She was remembering everything her brother's did to suitors who wished to marry her. The laughing girl sat up after a few minutes and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sorry about that. It's just I still have no idea what Ryou has planned. My brothers were known to be pranksters. What they do is never the same thing as before and they are not to be taken lightly," Kiki said.

"Should I be frightened?" Akito inquired while raising an eyebrow.

Kiki shook her head no. "I don't think so."

"Will your other brothers be joining you?" Tohru asked.

The other girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. They are unpredictable at times."

"Is Ryou one of the older brothers?" Kyo asked, not really caring.

"Actually, no. Ryou is the youngest," Kiki answered, "and the sweetest I think."

"Aw, shucks, Kiki. You shouldn't have said so," Ryou said while coming into the room.

"Shoot! Your ego just increased. It's my job to crush it," she replied.

Ryou shot her an evil grin. Fire blazed within her eyes. She crossed the room to meet him. "Are you certain you want your fiancé to see this side of you?"

"How long has it been since I whooped your butt?"

Ryou's smile disappeared as his eyes darkened. "Watch it short-stuff or else."

Now, it was Kiki's turn to smile. "Or else what?" she asked innocently.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we should leave the room?" Yuki asked.

Tohru and Kyo nodded. Akito sighed. "Kiki."

She turned her gaze to him and sighed. "Okay." She obediently sat down by him. Akito smiled and patted her head. "You can fight with him later," he whispered in her ear.

Ryou came up behind them and placed his hand between their heads. Akito looked at him and as their gazes locked, the occupants of the room could have sworn they saw lightning flashing. Kiki gulped and for the first time, felt fear of never being with Akito.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long. I have been...busy with...school. Also, this will probably turn out to have more fluff in it or something. And Kiki's other brothers may or may not appear. It depends if I am going to name them or not. If you come up with any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**


	9. Stage 9: Flower

Kiki sighed as Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked away, heading for home. Kyo held Tohru's hand, and Kiki couldn't help but feel she was missing a piece of herself. Ryou and Akito had gone off somewhere so they could speak in private. Kiki chewed on her lip with worry. She couldn't help it.

Kiki returned to her room as she let out another sigh. A few minutes later, there was a knock, and then, "Kiki."

She opened her door and found herself enveloped in Akito's arms. Her head was buried in his chest.

"Gosh, Kiks, it's only been a few hours and you're all over the guy," Ryou said, amused.

She didn't say anything, but felt an overwhelming headache. "That woman," she growled.

"Wait, my mom's here?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, outside the gates. She probably heard that you had come back into town or something," Kiki said.

"That woman is relentless. She wants you to come back, right?" When Ryou said that, Akito's arms tightened around her.

"I won't let her take you," Akito said fiercely in her ear.

Ryou sighed. "Well, I guess I better go see what she wants. She is my mom and all."

"Bash her face in for me," Kiki called to him as he walked out of the room. She heard Ryou laugh in one of those I-would-if-I-could ways.

"I don't want her to come here again," Akito said.

"I don't either."

"Then if she comes again, I will have her removed for trespassing."

Kiki felt herself smile. "Sounds good to me."

"I just have to place the order. Say the word and I will."

"Now, when did you become all submissive?"

"I take offense to that. I am not submissive. That will be you."

"You do know how stubborn I am, don't you?"

Akito held her away from him and his eyes danced with mischief. "I am more stubborn than you. I always have to have my way."

Kiki raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to take on a witch?"

"Do you really want to take on a cursed being?"

"Something tells me you do," was her response.

Akito was about to say something when a resounding crash was heard. They both headed towards the noise and saw one of the outside walls had been destroyed. Ryou was laying on his back.

"Mom, quit being so stubborn!" he shouted as he stood.

Kiki moved to stand in front of him and stated, "You are trespassing."

"Oh, so I can't even see my own son?" came her reply.

"If you damage property."

"Kiki, get out of here," Ryou said. "She's trying to get you back into the household."

Kiki's eyes flashed, and her birthmark shown. "I will not runaway."

"You are not in control of yourself. Do you remember what happened last time your birthmark shown on its own?"

Suddenly, Ryou's mother was in front of them. "I see. She is not the heir. She is the Flower."

"What's the Flower?" Ryou asked while stepping beside Kiki.

"We don't know what the Flower is. We only know that she is now unwelcome among our family. No wonder her grandmother kept her hidden all these years. Ryou, your mission is to protect the heir. Now, return home," answered his mother.

"I will not, Lilith," said Ryou.

"You stubborn boy!"

Kiki felt her head get dizzy. "Ryou, I'm unstable," she whispered before she fell over. Ryou caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm staying here," Ryou said and then put a barrier around the house and used a wind spell to push his mother outside the barrier. He carried Kiki and met Akito.

"I'll fix the wall. Can you take her back to her room?" Ryou said as he handed Kiki to Akito.

"Of course and thank you for fixing the wall," Akito replied. He hurried to Kiki's room and stayed there until she woke up in the morning.

Akito had no idea what to do. Kiki was not moving and barely breathing. Ryou came into the room a few moments later.

"Will she be all right?" Akito asked.

"Yes. This is not the first time. It's actually happened quite a bit. But, it looks bad this time around."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, she wakes up a few minutes after she blacks out and has a good laugh about it along with the fact that her breathing is shallow." A pause. "I'm going to check her vitals."

Ryou's hands started to glow a faint green color as he placed them over Kiki's heart. His hands moved over her torso area and then to her head. He sighed as he stopped.

"Looks like her mind is in the 'Witch Mind,'" he said.

"Witch Mind?" Akito asked.

Ryou nodded. "It's a place in our minds. All witches are connected through it. You could say it's more of a spirit place. We can only wait for her. If she is there, it is for good reason."

Akito nodded, not completely understanding. He felt helpless as he watched Kiki's almost lifeless form and started to pray for her return.

Meanwhile, in the Witch Mind, Kiki felt someone calling out to her. She didn't want to move or anything. The voice kept persisting. She wanted to tell the voice to keep quiet, but could not summon the words. Her eyelids would not open on command either. She started to panic.

After awhile, words came into her mind; ones that she recalled from her childhood:

"Remember child, when you cannot move nor speak, it means you have just entered the Witch Mind. Once there, you must not panic but be calm. When it is time for you to move, then your eyes will open and you will see many wondrous things.

"Can't I go there now, Gram?"

Her grandmother chuckled. "No, not yet. A witch goes there once and learns something of great importance. Your time will come. You only need be patient."

Kiki calmed herself and let her mind settle. Then, the weight upon her eyelids grew lighter. She opened them and found her own self looking back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply:<strong>

**Mist Hitachiin: I love your name. ^_^ Write when I can, huh? Well, I have been trying. **

**A/N: To all of those who actually read my author's note, I have only one thing to say: SCHOOL IS SO FREAKING STUPID FOR KEEPING ME BUSY AND AWAY FROM MY WRITING! Infuration time is now over. I do apologize for not updating sooner, but with this story, I've been getting writer's block. I think I know how it will end now though, so in another two or three chapters I suppose it will be over. **

**Also, to all of those who have been keeping up with this fanfiction, I deeply appreciate it. ^_^ **


	10. Stage 10: Lesson

The other figure smiled at her. "I have been waiting for you."

Kiki sat up straight and noticed she was floating in air. "Have you now?" The other nodded. "So, who are you?"

She laughed. "I can understand why you do not recognize me, dear, but how could you forget me?"

Kiki did a double-take and the gasped. "Gram!"

"Yes, it is I."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you about what you are."

"What I am?" Kiki asked.

Another nodd. Kiki crossed her legs and looked intently at her grandmother. "I'm listening."

"You are the Flower, a unique existance. The Flower has always been hated in our family within the past 200 years because of our ancestor. The truth is the Flower holds a great deal of power but not the kind that you would think."

"What kind then?"

"A purification kind. No other witch holds this ability which is why our family wanted to keep the Flower within the family, but she did not wish to marry anyone. When the day of her wedding came, she fled and lived her life purfiying spirits who had been consumed by demons."

"She sounds brave," Kiki said quietly.

"Indeed, she was."

"So, what does that mean for me?"

"It means that you are a natural healer. When your birthmark presents itself, that means there is great evil that needs to be purified," explained her grandmother.

"Then that means Lilith..."

Her grandmother nodded gravely. "Yes, Lilith is being controlled. The one controlling her has wanted you dead or unaware of what you are for a long time now. It is why I hid you away for all of these years."

"How do I control this ability or even use it?"

The young woman smiled. "I am here to teach it to you."

* * *

><p>"It's been too long. How much longer do we need to wait?" Akito said a few hours later.<p>

"Patience. All witches go through this once. Time there and here is different. What feels like hours or days to us will feel like seconds and minutes to her," Ryou said.

"How do you know she is safe?"

Ryou smiled. "I just do. You must trust and believe in her."

Akito sighed and nodded. He paced around the room and occasionally glanced at the sleeping, young woman. He sat beside her and held her hand after awhile. Ryou yawned and had almost fallen asleep when he saw Kiki's birthmark.

"What on earth?" Ryou stated.

Akito glanced at him and followed his gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful design of a flower. So beautiful that Akito had to physically shake himself in order to move his gaze to Kiki's face. Her lips were moving quickly.

"I can't even understand what she's speaking," Ryou exclaimed. "This must be something big for her to be doing this."

"Has this ever happened before?" Akito questioned.

"Yes, but a long time ago. The last person to have this sort of trance was our...grandmother." Ryou's eyes widened with realization. Akito observed his expression and asked, "What is it?"

Ryou smirked. "Grandmother is teaching her."

"What does that mean?" Akito asked, confused.

"It means Kiki is going to be a full-fledged witch when she awakens. Her purpose will be fulfilled."

"What is her purpose?"

"I don't know. No one knows the purpose of the Flower."

"Flower?"

"You'll see," Ryou answered.

* * *

><p>"Grams, do I really have to go?" Kiki asked.<p>

Her grandmother smiled kindly. "I'm afraid so, child. Your time here is almost done. You have learned much."

Kiki smiled. "Only through your guidance have I understood what it is I need to do." She bent as she place her hands together. "Thank you, Master."

"And now, the student will become the teacher." With that last statement, Kiki felt herself propelled and fell in a hard place. She gasped and her eyes opened. Ryou and Akito immediately snapped their attention to her.

"Kiki, are you okay?" Ryou asked.

She blinked several times and then focused on her brother. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How was it?"

Kiki smiled. "Beautiful."

Akito grasped her hand tightly and she looked over at him. Her free hand cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry if you worried."

"No, it's fine," was his reply. He touched her hand and kissed her palm.

"Akito," Kiki said carefully. He looked at her. "What if I told you I could remove your curse?"

His eyes widened as he stared at her. "I don't know how to react."

Kiki smiled. "Take your time." A pause as her expression turned pensive. "Now, we just have to take care of a few things."

"What kind of things?" Ryou asked.

"Your mother is literally being controlled by something dark and evil," Kiki answered.

"Oh, not this again. You used to say that when we were kids," Ryou complained.

"But, I really mean it this time!" Kiki expressed in loud tones.

Ryou smiled mischeviously and she glared intensely at him.

"You are mean."

"What else is new?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. Between school and well school, I basically have no time to write. :( But, soon I'll be able to finish this. It'll all come to a close soon. :) **

**P.S. I'm also sorry for the shortness...**


End file.
